


Sixth Sense

by slightlyhomophilic



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Not-so-slow burn, not complete angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyhomophilic/pseuds/slightlyhomophilic
Summary: More than once had Joohyun wiped her tears away, each drop feeling like acid on her fingertips as her heart breaks too, knowing that nothing she does will take the pain away - not even giving all of her heart.Less than none had that hurt any less.





	Sixth Sense

Blaring bass, bright lights, eye-irritating smoke. Not really Joohyun’s cup of tea, but her members have been bugging her for days just so she'd come with them to the concert's afterparty. They had just wrapped up a solo concert that they’ve long prepared for and the organizers set up a place where all of them could unwind - it was a pretty huge-scale event after all.

 

She had to admit that the party was a good idea. She needed the time to let loose and catch up with a few friends, but while she did do all that, she was later then struck with a reminder of why she did not want to come in the first place.

 

Across the room was Seungwan and Taeyeon. The former had been pining over the latter for almost two years now.

 

A slight frown sets upon her face as she remembers the numerous nights she'd listened to her drunken housemate weeping over the girl who's apparently in a relationship now(or at least, that's what she thinks Seungwan was saying in the midst of her intoxicated monologues).

 

Her frown becomes more prominent as her heart ached at knowing about the pain that's beneath those brown lenses.

 

More than once had the girl come to her saying that she's done, that she'd try her best to move on.

 

Less than none had she succeeded.

 

More than once had Joohyun wiped her tears away, each drop feeling like acid on her fingertips as her heart breaks too, knowing that nothing she does will take the pain away - not even giving all of her heart.

 

Less than none had that hurt any less.

 

Joohyun was always reluctant about sharing her feelings, especially when she was unsure of what response she’ll receive if she does so. So she never told the girl about how she felt, is still feeling. Although remarkably enough, Seulgi, who is arguably one of the least perceptive people she knows(mainly because of her happy disposition, which is also aruguably one of the things she loves and envies most about the girl), caught on and basically just asked her straight up: “Unnie, when are you going to tell Seungwan about how you feel?”. All Joohyun could give her was a mix between a shrug and a shake of her head, along with the words: “I don’t want her to know.”

 

So here she was, staring at the girl she had always loved, just out of her reach. Berating the gods above once or twice for the cards she was dealt.

 

When the room became too suffocating for her, she decided to step outside for some air while stealing one last glance at the two individuals a distance away. She thought she saw the light-haired girl’s eyes meet with hers for a split second after she turned her head away but decided to let it go.

 

She was the reason the room became too much of everything anyway.

 

She opened the sliding glass door and walked out to stand by the pool just outside the venue, the cool night breeze chilling her enough to make her thankful of the jeans she chose to wear. Hugging herself a bit tighter, she continued to bask in the comfort of the silence.

 

Her relief, however, was short-lived as she heard the same door she passed through slide open. She looked back to see Seungwan stepping outside as well, walking towards her in unhurried steps.

 

"What are you doing out here alone?" Seungwan asked.

 

"Just getting some fresh air. What about you? I saw you talking to her back there. You seem to have been having a good time," Joohyun replied, almost failing to keep her voice neutral.

 

Seungwan gave a short, airy chuckle that made Joohyun turn to look at her.

 

"All we talked about was him."

 

That was all Joohyun needed to know.

 

"Wan, I'm sorry, I - I don't know what to say to make you feel any less pain," she said.

 

"That was our goodbye, Joohyun. I've let her go. There's no pain anymore,"

 

And the look in her eyes made Joohyun believe her. At that, she looked away again, watching the water ripple in the pool.

Joohyun should’ve known that the girl had been trying to move on, but she’d be lying if she said she did. She had been trying to avoid being left alone with the girl for longer than she can remember. She still tried to be there for her, as much her duty as the leader of the group allowed, but anything more, Joohyun tried to shy away from. She knew the younger girl noticed, knew about the lingering and disappointed looks she was sent whenever they got a bit too close to each other, only for her to remember that she was meaning to keep her distance. And Joohyun has to admit that in the recent months, it had become increasingly difficult to.

 

"Oh. Good for you, then," she replied with a small smile on her face because she meant it. She was happy for the girl and she'd be lying if she said that she didn’t feel her heart betray her as it swelled with the tiniest bit of hope.

 

"Look at me," the brunette suddenly said.

 

Turning hesitantly on her heels, the black-haired girl slowly faced her, looking straight into her eyes.

 

Seungwan stepped closer and looked down to take both of her hands, a sad smile on her lips.

 

Joohyun didn't know how to react to the peculiar way the other girl was acting, so all she could do was stare.

 

"Wan?" she prompted after a few beats, trying to snap the girl out of the trance she seemed to be in.

 

The brunette then raised her head, the sad smile on her face turning apologetic.

 

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you.”

 

And just by the look in her eyes, Joohyun instantly realized that she knew.

 

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

 

The other girl did nothing but shrugged in answer, but Joohyun was aware of exactly what she was saying.

 

I've always known.

 

She set her gaze away from the girl in front of her, choosing to stare at the ground instead, at a complete loss.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," the older girl said after a stretch of silence.

 

She found the courage to look up and into the brunette’s eyes.

 

"I'm your friend and leader, so it's my duty to share your pain,” she added, attempting to position her lips into a smile.

 

The other girl frowned, stepping a bit closer to her, her eyes filled with something akin to determination.

 

"Give me time," Seungwan said.

 

Joohyun was initially confused at the seemingly random response, but when she realized what the girl actually meant, her eyes widened a fraction, and she nodded in understanding. She gave the hands holding hers a gentle squeeze before letting them go, pulling the slightly shorter girl in a hug instead.

 

She had a small smile on her face and she knew that the girl in her arms had the same expression when she felt the arms around her tightening.

 

Her heart felt lighter, as if it wasn't trying to stop itself from crumbling just moments ago, because she understood exactly what Seungwan’s words meant:

 

Let me love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed too. I know the timeline is a bit of a mess. Lol. :)


End file.
